


Maybe

by going_going_gone



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Foreplay, Hermann and Newton deal with saving the world, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_going_gone/pseuds/going_going_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world is hard work, and K-Science knows just how to reward themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first PR fic, so do with that what you will. Anyway, enjoy!

     Maybe saving the world had clouded his judgement, maybe drifting with, well, were they still arch-rivals? God, when had he started calling Hermann an arch-rival while keeping a straight face. Thing was, the position they were in now did not convey rivalry at all. All of the Shatterdome had erupted in cheers upon receiving the news. They really had cancelled the apocalypse, regardless of the losses. Mako and Raleigh had averted disaster- with a little help from K-science or course. Newton had even hugged Hermann, which was weird, and they'd been to happy to think about it.

     But now... Well, the way his hands wandered over Hermann's thinly cut chest, his bony, white shoulders, smooth as satin, it was more than a congratulatory hug. Much more. And it wasn't just him. Hermann's left hand was clenching at the spikes Newt tried so hard to make careless, his right hand was fumbling with his shirt-buttons.

     Maybe the whole we're-not-gonna-die rush of endorphins and adrenalin was moving their lips, urging on the lust, but Newt couldn't care less, just like he couldn't care less that they were making a mess of Hermann's desk, and Gottlieb hadn't said a single word. Of course, it could all be because Newt was drunk.

He didn't know Hermann's excuse.

***

     Hermann's mind was going a mile a minute, which was, to say the least, a change of pace. Of course, no one in the world would ever accuse Hermann Gottlieb of being slow, but there were any number of people who'd say he was thorough. This didn't change just because he was thinking instead of working, or speaking.

     The problem was, of course, the new guest in his mind, the shadow of Newton and his thoughts. So his mind raced, disorderly and just a tad bit impulsive. That was why his mouth was traveling along Newton's neck, that was why he got so damned excited when he finally worked off Newton's shirt.

     It was not because he'd been catching himself watching Newton work over the past few months, the way he hummed and fidgeted, even when he was laser-focused. It had nothing to do with the fact that he'd found himself just where those freckles stopped. And it definitely wasn't because last time Newton stomped out of the lab after a particularly nasty argument, Hermann hadn't felt his usual anger, he'd felt...hot. Of course these weren't the reasons why. That would be ridiculous.

***

     The two men hadn't exactly known what to do with themselves once the first round of frenzied excitement had died down. People had been sent out to retrieve the heroes, and that left Newton and Hermann to themselves. Of course, Newton had immediately decided that a little alcohol was in order, but a group of junior-techs had beaten him to it, breaking out a few bottles of champagne from god knows where. Newton had four glasses while Hermann looked on, frowning disapprovingly.

"Oh, come on man! We just mind-melded with a giant alien and saved the world! Live a little!" Newt shouted, voice to loud for the occasion, smiling sloppily.

"Exactly. We have no idea the consequences of the link with a kaiju mind. I think being at full mental capacity might be the best course of action."

    It wasn't that Hermann wasn't thrilled they wouldn't all die very shortly, it was just that he had a healthy fear of becoming a vegetable, and, he doubted imbibing would help him out in that particular respect.

"Whatever dude! You're bringing me down!"

     But he didn't leave Hermann alone in his corner, instead drawing people towards him. At the same time, Hermann remained beside him, instead of rushing off to his room, or back to the lab. It followed this pattern for a little while longer, Newt trying fairly hard to enjoy himself and failing, and Hermann trying hardly at all the look like he was enjoying himself, and failing even harder.

     The small festivity, disorganized and chaotic, dragged on for a remarkably long time, picking up its second wind halfway through the night when Mako and Raleigh returned, all dressed and dry and looking beautiful. If anyone should be heroes, Newt thought it was them. Because he'd be damned if they didn't at least look the part.

     Hermann hardly noticed, just trying as hard as possible not to snap and murder a roomful of overly happy, drunken fools. His head hurt, his eye hurt, and he could feel a familiar ache starting up in his leg. It almost made him reach for a flute of champagne, or better yet, a whole bottle, before he remembered a) it might turn his fragile brain to soup, and b) even if it didn't, seeing as Newton seemed largely unaffected, the last time he'd gotten drunk had been a disaster.

     Newt noticed. Of course he noticed. He'd spent more time with Hermann than anyone else in this room had, he knew the man. But Newt was selfish, and the first to admit it, and he ignored it, rationalizing that they wouldn't be there long, and besides, he didn't really need to guide Herm back to his room, did he? If he was uncomfortable, he could take himself back. That worked for a while, for a long time, actually, but eventually the other man's fidgeting, intense glaring, and insistence to stay firmly away from the alcohol caught his attention.

"Hey, Herm...you alright?" Newt asked.

"Don't call me that!" Hermann snapped, in lieu of an answer. This indicated insane amounts of annoyance, because lately Hermann had taken to ignoring the nickname, unless he was more upset than he seemed.

     Newt knew that Hermann would never admit he wanted to leave. He'd complain, he'd fidget and act rude, but he wouldn't ask Newt to leave with him. But, if he'd wanted to leave by himself, he'd have gone, right? So, that meant Hermann wanted him to come along. Newt had no idea why.

     He debated it in his head, wondering if getting any drunker would actually lessen his headache, because the first few glasses- how many was it now?- hadn't done anything, which was bull, because his head was killing him. Would leaving really be a bother, if he really wanted to party, he could take Hermann back to the lab, or his room, and then come right back.

     Hermann tried not to notice Newton throwing little glances his way, just like he tried to stop shifting his weight on and off his cane, and glaring at anyone who came within a foot of them. Almost as much as he tried to ignore the tiny bit of satisfaction he felt knowing Newt had a whole party in front of him, and was worrying about _him_.  He tried, but ultimately, he was unsuccessful.

"Hey, you wanna get outta here?" Newt asked, wincing at the cliched phrase. If anyone heard that they'd guess he was trying to jump Hermann's bones.

"What?" Hermann asked, eagerness hidden rather badly behind a layer of false surprise.

"Wanna leave, ya know, head back to the lab?"

"Sure, of course. Shame, I was having quite a good time."

Newt laughed. Hermann shot him a sharp look, undermined slightly by the fact that he was barely hiding smile.

     Both men fought there way out of the crowd, down halls crowded with rowdy party-goers, with weeping couples and ecstatic Shatterdome techs. The air crackled with manic energy, and even Hermann would have admitted it was contagious. It was the happiest anyone had been in a very long time, and Hermann couldn't help worrying that it might not even last. The thought had been bouncing around in his head haphazardly- another after-effect from drifting with Newton, he couldn't entirely control his thought anymore- the thought that the breach might not stay closed.

     Newt's thoughts were...well, they didn't exactly follow the same vein. Mostly he was thinking about jumping Hermann's bones. Not in the literal sense, not planning or anything, but he was running the idea tentatively through his mental hands. Newt wasn't one to analyze something form all angles, and sex was definitely not something he merely considered. Usually, he was the type to go after sex, with whoever would happily have him, regardless of gender or any other shallow things like that, not to think about consequences or feelings. (He cared about consent, just not about whether having sex right then was such a good idea). Usually, he would have hit on Hermann and not bothered to wonder whether he'd ever be able to be in the same room as him after.

      But now he worried, because for all their arguments, if something went wrong, if Hermann didn't want him, or maybe Newt decided Hermann wasn't what he wanted, they'd probably never be friends again.

They reached the lab way to soon, and both of them were faced with unwelcome thoughts, but Newt still lead the way in, and Hermann still went immediately over to his desk. Only, now Newt followed him, palms sweaty and heart racing.

"What?" Hermann hissed, wondering just what kind of havoc a drunken Newton Geiszler could wreak. Probably a large amount.

"Oh, shut up Hermann."

     The first kiss wasn't electric. Newt had expected electricity. What he got instead was just as good, if not better. He got an adorably surprised sound coming from the adorable Hermann Gottlieb. He wondered when he'd decided Herm was adorable.

     Hermann lost his breath with the first brush of lips, and he started to pull away, confused, but then Newt increased the pressure, and his lips were rather soft, and he decided he'd wait a little longer to ask just what the hell he thought he was doing. He could taste the champagne on Newt's breath, but he ignored the fear that this was only because he was drunk. He kissed back, and suddenly both of their mouths were opening, tongues twinging and brushing together. He felt hands at his hips pushing him back, pushing him towards his desk, and he didn't put up a fight, because his leg was starting to ache and sitting probably wasn't such a bad idea.

     Newt was surprised at the fervor with which Hermann responded, his hands clenched in the fabric at his chest, making all those sweet little noises, and every little thing Herm was doing only turned him on more. It was in this cloud of lust that he pulled that ridiculous Hollywood move, sweeping his free arm along Hermann's desk, clearing it and laying him back onto it. He expected a reprimand, a slap, something, but all he got was a pair of hands trying to unbutton his shirt. Newt moaned, tugging at Hermann's own sleeves.

They fumbled, both wanting desperately to remove the layers keeping their skin from touching. Hermann was the first to succeed, baring Newt's chest, covered in additional kaiju. Hermann brushed along his stomach gently, feeling the clenching of Newt's stomach, and he couldn't help the grin.

"You bastard," Newt growled, dropping his own hands to Hermann's fly. Hermann froze, a whine passing through his lips, and it was Newt's turn to grin. Growling, Hermann pulled away from his lips, turning his attention to Newt's shoulders, planting sloppy kisses along his skin. Newt tried to concentrated on Hermann's buttons. he wanted to see all of him, to devour him with his eyes, and this damned shirt was not helping. With a grunt, Newton tugged, several buttons hitting the floor with his efforts. Hermann nipped at the skin below his ear in retaliation, but Newt was too busy running his hands along Herm's pale skin, marveling at the smoothness.

     Their perusal went on like that, neither of them daring to move any further while the other stayed like this, and both of them grateful for this. They kissed, they touched, and Newton dip this thing with his tongue that felt so good Hermann thought he'd die, but neither pushed the other. They'd have time for that.

After all, it wasn't like the world was going to end or something.


End file.
